deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Garon vs Lusamine
This is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Garon from Fire Emblem Fates, and Lusamine from Pokemon Sun and Moon. Description These two may have started out all friendly and nice, but after the loss of their loved one they were left nothing but young children and a mysterious power. When going to gain that power they became wicked and evil, wanting nothing but to hold that power for their selves. After becoming a danger to their own children, they fused with said power with their very important status of power, and this newly discovered power they only seek one thing conquest. But who is superior? Interlude (Cue: 1) Soul: Parents are normally seen as caring, loving, and would throw their own lives away to protect their children. Sun: While these two started that way, they later got corrupted by a source from another world becoming a danger to their own kids, heck even directly putting them in danger multiple times. Garon, the King of Nhor and descendant of the Dark Dragon. Soul: And Lusamine, Presidant of the Aether Foundation. Sun: He's Soul, and I'm Sun. Soul: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win, in a Fanon Death Battle. Garon Raises his Axe for a Death Battle (Cue: 2) Soul: Hoshido and Nhor, the Mythical Kingdoms were created by two Dragons, the Dawn Dragon and the Dusk Dragon. And turns out, the Dragons hated each other, so the kingdoms were at constant war. Sun: And one king decided to try and conquer Hoshido when they were at a time of peace. While under the influence of the Silent Dragon Anankos, King Garon. (cue: 3) Soul: Originally being a caring king, he was ruling with both power and kindness, while being the father to four different children... Who all have different mothers. Sun: After the queen, who was the mother of his eldest son died he was struck by grief... Soul: During that time, the former queen of Valla Arete, and her daughter Azura were in the area, and Garon set his eyes on her, and they married, only for her to die for an unknown reason, and Garon to get possessed by Anonkos. Sun: When Anonkos let Garon get free will, Garon served him, and became the wicked king we all know him as today. With only on goal, conquer Hoshido and destroy both kingdoms. Soul: Sometime later he invited the Royal family of Hoshido to a peace treaty signing in Cheve, only to kill the Hoshidan king Sumeragi in cold blood and kidnap their middle child Corrin. Who just happened to be the son of Anankos. Sun: Garon had Corrin locked up in the Northern Fotress and kept Corrin under lock and key only allowing his own children to vist and raise him, along with a knight of his Gunter, and two twin girls from the Ice Tribe, and a boy that was left on his castle's doorstep. Soul: Under Anonko's word he mastermized a plan to murder Queen Mikoto, and conquer Hoshido. (Cue: 4) Sun: While it may seem like he just manipulates the battlefield you are hecka wrong. He wields his signature ax, Bolverk which is more powerful than the usual Silver Ax by far. Soul: He has access to many skills such as Draconic Hex which weakens a foe after battling it at least once, Dragonskin which halves all damage taken as well as ignores instant kills and counters, Armored Blow which lowers physical damage dealt to the user, Warding Blow which lowers magic/special damage taken, Renewal which heals 30% of health to the user after defeating a foe, and Savage Blow which makes surrounding foes loose 20% of their after defeat of another. Sun: While Garon may seem powerful he can take it one step further by taken some power from Anankos and becoming a Dragon... Soul: This form boosts his already great strength entirely making him even more of a threat giving his dark flames of fire over his ax he can now attack more ranged. Despite these awesome forms Garon has some huge weaknesses, with one being he is really good at underestimating his foes and has a weakness to holy blades like Yato and Raijinto and note he can be killed by other things. And because of his dragon blood things that are good at killing dragons can also kill him the same way. And in his base form he has a low defense to magic. Sun: Despite this Garon has constantly caused trouble for Corrin and his army on multiple occasions and was able to easily kill King Sumeragi without any extra strength from Anankos. Never attack the kingdom of Nhor or you will have to deal with this powerful dictator 24/7... (Play: Garon Quote Scene) Lusamine makes her Paradise in Death Battle (Cue: 5) Soul: Imagine you knew someone, and they spent all their spare time researching an unknown creature, only to disappear in their research leaving behind some unfinished papers and a hurt one dubbed Cosmog... Sun: Funny thing is that actually happened once with us... Remember? But back to Lusamine, after her husband Mohn disappeared in his research about the mysterious Ultra Beasts, Lusamine became obsessed with having them, more than a little kid wanting a puppy they found on the street. Soul: She became so obsessed she neglected the safety of her own children, both of which turned against her and stole a Pokemon before leaving. (Cue: 6) Sun: To be able to collect the Ultra Beasts Lusamine made a widely diverse team of five Pokemon, First of is her Clefable which is pretty bulky, has access to the moves, Moonblast a powerful special Fairy type attack that has a chance of weakening the target. Cosmic Power, to boost both of its defenses. Moonlight which is a basic healing attack, and Metronome which can using any Pokemon move at random with the wag of a finger. Soul: Next up is her Lilligant which knows Petal Dance, a special Grass type attack that does massive damage but confuses the user after use. Teeter Dance a dance that confuses all current fighters on the field, Stun Spore which paralyzes enemies, and Leech Seed which continuously drains health from the enemy regardless if the user is still in the battlefield. Sun: Her Mismagius knows Shadow Ball, a powerful special Ghost type attack which has a chance of lowering the targets Special Defenses. Mystical Fire, a special Fire type attack that has a 100% chance to lower the target's physical attack stat. Power Gem, a special Rock type attack with no real bonuses. And Pain Split which can switch out the larger health number of the target and user. Soul: Her Milotic knows Hydro Pump, a powerful special Water type attack with no real bonuses. Safeguard, an attack that makes it so the user and it's allies cannot get any status conditions such as sleep or poison. Flail, a physical Normal type attack that does more damage depending on how much damage the user has currently taken. And Recover, a healing move... Simple as that... Sun: Finally there is her Bewear, it's move pool is known to be Baby-Doll Eyes, an attack that never misses and always goes first that lowers the target's physical attack stat. Hammer Arm, a powerful physical Fighting Type attack that is so powerful the user has to give up some speed to use it. Take Down, a physical Normal type move that is so powerful the user has to take recoil. And Pain Split which I am not explaining again so just go rewind the video or scroll up... (Cue: 7) Soul: She has also one time or another caught a Nihilego and fuse with it, reviving and greatly boosting all her Pokemon's greatest stats, Clefable in Sp. Def, Mismagius in Speed, Lilligant in Special Attack, Milotic in Attack, Bewear in Defense. And it very likely that the Nihilego she caught was the same one Mohn was researching, which also can fight. And it is very likely that Lusamine herself can use the moves that Nihilego knows which would be... Sun can you explain... Sun: Those moves would be... Clear Smog, a special Poison type attack that clears all stat changes from the target. Psywave, a special Psychic type attack that always does a random amount of damage ranging from weak to massive. Headbutt, a psychical Normal type attack that does moderate damage and has a chance to make the target flinch and unable to attack for that turn. And finally Venoshock a special Poison type attack which does double the damage if a foe has a status condition currently on it. Soul: Lusamine is a crafty strategist, using her wits with her Pokemon's strength in battle, and with Clefable's Metronome she can theoretically do anything. But even still she has her fair share of weaknesses such as. Sun: To be honest she barley has any. In base form she can be an easy target... And that is about it... Welp, if you thought Guzma was the true villain of this game watch out, because Lusamine will show her true plans just to destroy everyone in her way of creating a perfect world... (Shows: Lusamine's Quote Scene) Death Battle Intermission GaronVLusamine1.PNG GaronVLusamine2.PNG GaronVLusamine3.PNG Soul: Alright the combatants are set, let's settle this debate once and for all... Sun: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEE! IN A FAMILY FEUD!!! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Fire Emblem vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Series Premiere Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:TheSoulofMelemele Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year